X-Men - Mudando o Presente - Capítulo Um
by rod.arcadia
Summary: Essa é a sinopse da história que se chamará Mudando o Presente. Que será dividida em capítulos. Portanto é uma série que estou criando dos mutantes. Os X-Men que serão utilizados: Ciclope, Emma Frost, Kitty Pride, Noturno, Colossus e Wolverine.


_**X-men – Mudando o Presente**_

_**Capítulo Um**_

Escola Para Jovens Superdotados do professor Charles Xavier:

Local: Sala de Perigo: Um pequeno treinamento para os X-Men.

Emma Frost e kitty Pride na cabine de controles esperando a ordem de Ciclope.

Ciclope: Emma, pode começar, querida.

Emma Frost programa a sala de perigo e rapidamente a configuração muda e aparecem dois sentinelas.

Kitty: Você pegou pesado, Emma.

Emma: Pegamos sempre pesado. E precisamos estar preparados pra qualquer perigo.

Dentro da sala, Wolverine aciona as garras, Peter transforma o corpo em aço, Noturno preparado e Ciclope com olhar frio para os sentinelas.

Sentinela: Sentinela B16, afirmação confirmada. Quatro mutantes. Operação a ser feita: Execução total.

O sentinela levanta o braço e da mão aberta dispara o raio contra Noturno.

Ciclope: Cuidado, Noturno!

Noturno: Ops!

Kurt Wagner teleporta próximo a Wolverine e o raio faz rombo no chão.

Ciclope: Wolverine, Colossus, ao meu ataque!

Ciclope abre o visor de quartzo rubi e dispara rajada nas pernas do sentinela que tomba.

Sentinela: Sentinela B16 danificado, sem reação, sem reação!

Colossus correndo desfere golpes fortíssimos no inimigo.

Sentinela: Sentinela B15 missão: eliminar os mutantes Wolverine e Noturno.

Wolverine: Elfo me leva pra cima do pulha!

Noturno faz o que seu amigo pede e Wolverine usa as garras arrancando parte do rosto do robô que grita e vai caindo.

Ciclope usa a rajada e Wolverine estripa o corpo metálico.

Surgem mais dois e começam os ataques.

Sentinela: Sentinela B14, eliminar mutantes.

Noturno teleporta pra cima da cabeça do sentinela.

Noturno: Hei, amigo, olha aqui!

Ele chama outro sentinela para sua atenção.

Sentinela: Sentinela B12, alvo mutante detectado, eliminação total.

O sentinela dispara e o raio arranca a cabeça de seu aliado, Noturno escapa dali.

Colossus: Está na hora de acabar com isso!

Colossus salta num mergulho e atravessa o peito do robô, Ciclope com rajadas óticas e o inimigo cai sem vida, mesmo assim Wolverine desfere o último golpe.

Emma: Muito bem rapazes, foram ótimos. Encerrando a sessão.

A sala volta ao ambiente normal.

Kitty atravessa o solo e se aproxima de Colossus que volta na forma humana.

Kitty: Cansou Peter?

Colossus: Nem um pouco, Kitty.

Emma Frost chega e beija Scott na boca.

Emma: Um pouco de exercício não faz mal a ninguém.

Wolverine acende o charuto, tem uma cara de desdém, não se importando com que acabou de fazer.

Wolverine: Pra mim pura perda de tempo. Os robozões são mais encrencas do que os hologramas da sala de perigo.

Ciclope: Foi apenas distração Logan, eu que pedi a Emma uma programação mais leve. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, o desaparecimento de Charles, os Novos Mutantes se mudando da mansão para agirem clandestinamente, precisávamos de um pouco de distração.

Noturno: Além disso mein freund, a qualquer momento podemos ser atacados.

Colossus: Sim. Kurt está certo.

Wolverine: Humf. Tudo bem.

kitty vem e enlaça o braço em Logan fazendo um leve carinho.

Kitty: Senhor Logan, velho chato.

E ri. Wolverine faz cara feia.

Ciclope: Bem, eu e Emma vamos sair.

Emma: As compras querido.

Colossus: Vou tentar esboçar um desenho.

Kitty: Posso ficar olhando, Peter?

Colossus: Claro, Katya.

Noturno: Eu e Logan ficaremos na cerva e no jogo de baralho.

E assim os X-Men descansam. No quarto de Kurt Wagner ele e Logan jogam baralho acompanhado de cerveja. No quarto de Peter Rasputin, Kitty Pride observa o amigo esboçando um desenho e longe da mansão num shopping qualquer estão Emma frost e Scott Summers, um casal mutante fazendo compras no meio de pessoas normais. Scott pensa nos amigos, no professor Xavier e nos Novos Mutantes, nesses últimos meses batalhas foram feitas, desaparecimentos também, porém e Jean? A mulher que tocou seu coração, que morreu em seus braços, que retornou para ele, seu amor, Jean Grey. Onde estará ela? Jean Grey? Quem é essa mulher? Scott Summers ama uma única mulher, que vive dentro do coração e ela é Emma Frost, outrora já se enfrentaram, inimigos, hoje tudo mudou, o passado se foi, o presente é que estão juntos e felizes. E Jean? E Jean Grey? Essa mulher não existe, nunca existiu. Scott Summers está feliz.

Mansão Xavier:

Logan e Kurt:

Kurt: Bati! Hehe. É a quarta vez que perde, mein freund! Hi hi.

Nervoso Logan joga as cartas com fúria.

Logan: Humf! Teve sorte xará.

Kurt: Eu acho que não meu caro, ganhei porque sou bom. Outra rodada?

Logan: Pra mim já deu. Prefiro ficar na cerveja.

Kurt: Ok vou buscar. Bamf!

Kurt desaparece num estouro deixando no quarto cheiro de enxofre e depois de alguns minutos volta.

Bamf.

Kurt: Ta preocupado, Logan?

Logan: Estamos há um mês sem sermos atacados, muito estranho elfo. E isso me deixa nervoso.

Kurt: Abre a lata de cerveja e bebe, relaxando o corpo no chão.

Kurt: Calma amigo, precisamos de descanso, é claro que ficaremos em alerta, mas depois do que aconteceu... Sinto falta da turma, da casa cheia, do professor, da Vampira, coitada dela.

Logan: Eu também, Kurt. Mas não gosto desse descanso.

Logan bebe, olhar atento, sentidos aguçados tentando sentir o cheiro de algum invasor, o vento na direção certa, porém o olfato não traz nada de anormal ou perigo,

apenas cheiro de animais assustados e ele não aceita a quietude na mansão.

Quarto de Peter:

Peter Rasputin e Kitty Pride:

Kitty deitada na cama de Peter presta atenção no que o amigo esboça. Passaram por tantas coisas, perdas, vitórias, afastamentos, tudo pelo bem da Terra, dos mutantes, da humanidade. Kitty ao longo dos anos ao lado dos amigos aprendeu a ser forte, mulher, não teve vergonha de chorar e ter medo, corajosa e sabe que fará o possível para o bem de todos.

Kitty: Peter parece que está saindo alguma coisa do esboço.

Peter: Sim, estou tentando esboçar a loucura dos homens, paixões, desilusões, amarguras.

Kitty: Querendo colocar o que todos nós passamos, né?

Peter: Sim. Sabe, me sinto triste sem "Eles", mas passa porque tenho você aqui.

Kitty: E eu te perdi uma vez...

Peter: Mas voltei.

Kitty: Tenho medo que volte de novo...

Peter: Não. Não vai.

Peter para o esboço e vai até Kitty que levanta. Ambos olham profundamente, duas almas apaixonadas. Peter coloca levemente a mão no ombro de Kitty e diz firme:

Peter: Seja que for que acontecer, não iremos nos separar.

Houve beijo, sim um beijo calmo, rápido, pra selar o que Peter disse.

E ele volta ao esboço e Kitty deita na cama. Fica pensando e pergunta:

Kitty: Você confia nela?

Peter: Hum? Nela quem?

Kitty: Na Emma. Ela aqui com a gente. Ela e Scott?

Peter: Ela aprovou que se redimiu e ama Scott.

Kitty: Eu não sei... Não consigo ver algo de bom nela.

Peter: Salvou tua vida. Isso prova tudo.

Kitty: Hum... Talvez.

Peter: Tua cisma é besteira. Emma está com a gente.

E kitty se silencia.

Centro de Manhattan: Emma Frost e Scott Summers.

Scott Summers encoberto de sacolas andando cuidadosamente para não se chocar em alguém.

Scott: Emma, querida, precisava esse exagero?

Emma: Scott meu amor, pra acabar com stress de uma mulher, compras são os melhores remédios e por um preço bem acessível, tudo é válido.

Scott: Válido porque você manipulou com telepatia.

Emma: Sim. E daí? Tudo necessita de uma justificação.

Scott: Mas é errado Emma!

Emma: Scott querido, o mundo não ficará de cabeça pra baixo porque fiz com chatos e puxa sacos uma pequena manipulação mental.

Scott: Ok. Tudo bem.

Emma: Vamos querido. Deve estar cansado com tanto peso.

Ela ri.

E eles desfilam, na frente de humanos e ela escuta as mentes, mentes sujas, assassinas, medrosas. A humanidade é um lodo, um profundo abismo perdido. Já foi inimiga do homo sapiens, hoje os ajuda, mas está a favor da tua raça, o homo superior.

Tudo corria bem quando Emma grita e cai.

Scott: Emma!

Assustado, Scott joga as sacolas pra acudir a namorada.

Scott: Emma, Emma, que aconteceu? Fala comigo.

Emma: Fu-futuro... Destruição, caos. Mutantes e humanos mortos...

Scott: Emma?

Emma: O presente tem que ser mudado. Mortes, muitas mortes...

Scott: Emma?

Scott Summers não sabe o que fazer, precisa tirar Emma o mais rápido antes dos olhares das pessoas.

Emma: Caos, futuro, mortes, mudar o presente...

(Continua)


End file.
